walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Start to Finish
"Start to Finish" is the eighth episode and mid-season finale of Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It will air on November 29, 2015 at 9/8c on AMC, and on November 30, 2015 at 9pm on Fox.[http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/the-walking-dead-start-to-finish/EP013240020107?aid=tvschedule The Walking Dead "Start to Finish"] - Zap2it Plot Synopsis Sam leaves an empty lunch plate outside his room then retreats back inside, where he draws a picture of a little boy tied to a tree with walkers surrounding him. Outside, the watchtower collapses, knocking down a panel from Alexandria's perimeter wall. As walkers swarm through the gaping hole, Rick orders everyone to run to their homes. Deanna and Rick open fire on the walkers and Deanna is injured. Meanwhile, Carol trips while running down the street and hits her head. Morgan helps her up and they dash into the townhouse with the makeshift jail cell. Maggie scrambles to the lookout post, narrowly escaping walkers as they grab at her feet. Eugene cowers against a wall and spots Rick's walkie on the ground. He hears Daryl call Rick's name and picks up the walkie. "Help," he cries as a walker comes at him. Rosita and Tara rescue Eugene and they flee to a nearby garage. Rick helps Deanna limp down the street, where they're joined by Michonne, Gabriel, Carl and Ron. Jessie shoots at incoming walkers and ushers the group into her house. Enid and Glenn watch in shock from the perimeter. Despite Enid's pessimism, Glenn insists on helping Maggie and his friends. Inside Jessie's house, Rick carries Deanna to an upstairs bedroom. Sam watches, paralyzed with fear. Jessie urges him to be brave. On the main floor of the townhouse, Carol refuses Morgan's offer to examine her head. One floor below, Denise sits opposite the W Man and asks to see his wound. He removes the bandage, revealing a badly infected gash. Denise cautiously removes a bag of IV fluid from her pack. Back at Jessie's house, Michonne and Rick tend to Deanna and discover a bite mark on her side. "Well, shit." Deanna says. Rick confers with Jessie and comes up with a plan to run to the armory and draw the walkers away from Alexandria with flares. Michonne, meanwhile, tells Deanna that she believes in Alexandria and Deanna's plans to expand it. Deanna asks what Michonne wants for herself. "I don't know," Michonne admits. Down in Jessie's garage, Carl checks on Ron, who's upset and brooding about his father. They argue, then Ron locks the door and takes out his gun, but Carl knocks it out of Ron's hand before he can use it. As they fight, Ron swings a shovel at Carl, but accidentally breaks a window instead. Walkers immediately flock to the sound of the breaking glass. Rick and Jessie hear the commotion and race to the garage. Rick breaks the door open with an axe. Ron and Carl run inside the house as walkers stream into the garage. Rick and Jessie shove a couch against the door. Carl covers for Ron and says they accidentally knocked over a shelf. In private, Carl holds Ron at gunpoint and demands he hand over his gun. Ron does, and apologizes for attacking Carl. Carl empathizes with Ron for losing his father, but points out that Pete was "an asshole." Rick hears Judith crying and runs upstairs. He sees Deanna leaning into Judith's crib and moves in to kill her, thinking she's turned. "It's still me!" Deanna calls out. Seeing how weak she is now, Rick gently lays Deanna in a bed. She gives him farewell notes for Spencer and Maggie and asks him to look after Spencer as he would his own people. "They're all your people, Rick," she tells him. Meanwhile, as Carol pretends to rest, Morgan peers down toward the makeshift jail cell. Carol shoves him aside and runs downstairs, where Denise is tending to the W Man's wound. Wielding a knife, Carol orders Denise to back away from him. Then Morgan arrives with his staff in hand. Back at Jessie's house, walkers break through their makeshift defenses and start flooding inside. Rick blocks the stairs with a sofa as the group retreats upstairs. Then he tells Michonne they're going to need two walkers. Morgan tries to dissuade Carol from killing the W Man. Carol threatens to kill Morgan if he gets in the way. Morgan knocks the knife out of Carol's hand and slams her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. While he's distracted, the W Man grabs Morgan's staff and strikes him unconscious, then takes Carol's knife and points it at Denise. Michonne tells Deanna that they're leaving the house and starts to offer to kill Deanna before she turns. But Deanna insists she will shoot herself when the time comes. Rick's group slathers themselves in guts. Sam opens his door and recoils from the gruesome scene. "Pretend you're brave," Jessie says. Sam tearfully nods. The W Man cuts his bonds and holds Denise at knifepoint just as Rosita, Tara and Eugene charge into the room. The W Man forces them to lower their weapons, then takes a gun and escapes with Denise as his hostage. Rick's group, each member now covered in guts, goes downstairs and slowly, calmly walks into the herd unnoticed. Glenn and Enid climb a tree to gain a better vantage point. Glenn sees Maggie on top of the lookout post. Deanna holds a gun to her head but stops from pulling the trigger when she hears walkers in the hallway. She flings the door open and fires at the herd. Rick's group stands on Jessie's front porch, looking out at the sea of walkers. They hold hands and make their way into the herd. Elsewhere, Daryl, Abraham and Sasha are stopped by a group of bikers. They demand all their supplies and the truck, saying all of it now belongs to Negan. Other Cast Co-Stars *Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara *Katelyn Nacon as Enid *David Marshall Silverman as Kent Uncredited *Chloe & Sophia Garcia-Frizzi as Judith Grimes Deaths *Deanna Monroe Trivia *First mention of Negan. *Last appearance of Deanna Monroe. *First Appearance of The Saviors (TV Series) *In Sam's room there are figures that resemble characters from Robert Kirkman's Invincible comic. *Despite only being a guest star, Corey Hawkins (Heath) is credited in this episode even though he does not appear. *It is revealed that the person who said "help" at the end of Always Accountable, was Eugene. *The title of this episode comes from Deanna's final words to Michonne, "Start To Finish" *With Deanna's death, Spencer is the last surviving member of the Monroe family. *The song that plays throughout the episode on Sam's record player is "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" by Nick Lucas. *This episode takes place the same day as Always Accountable. *This is the first mid-season finale to not feature a young girl's death. (Season 2: Sophia, Season 3: Penny, Season 4: Meghan, Season 5: Beth) *This is the third consecutive mid-season finale to feature the death of a series regular. (Season 4: Hershel, Season 5: Beth, Season 6: Deanna.) References Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:TV Series Category:Mid-Season Finales